1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seats and more particularly pertains to a new child car seat with air bag protection bar for protecting a child in event of the release of an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, child seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art child seats include U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,152 to Reilly et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,028 to Abe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,456 to Chiba et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,071 to Gotomyo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,648 to Peterson; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,847 to Takahashi et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child car seat with air bag protection bar. The inventive device includes a car seat portion having a seat portion and a back portion. The car seat portion includes a harness strap for securing a child therein. A lower end of the back portion has a slot therethrough for receiving a seat belt of a vehicle therethrough to facilitate securement of the car seat portion within the vehicle. A restraint system is provided including a pair of inner vertical brackets secured on opposing sides of the back portion of the car seat portion. The restraint system includes a pair of outer vertical brackets slidably received within the inner vertical brackets. The restraint system includes a pair of horizontal supports pivotally coupled with upper ends of the outer vertical brackets. An outer portion of the horizontal supports have a channel formed therein. An outer end of the horizontal supports have an aperture therethrough. The restraint system includes a cross bar extending between the outer portions of the horizontal supports.
In these respects, the child car seat with air bag protection bar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a child in event of the release of an air bag.